While using a gel battery and a capacitor, the formation of an electric charge for energy storage performs charging and discharging only through the movement when an electronic device is in operational use, and requiring a reaction from the self-excited DC generator. Therefore, the capacitor has the advantages of an excellent output characteristic and able to reduce discharge. Since the capacitor utilizes the natural phenomenon of the formation of electric device structure, it is an advantage for the devices. The capacitor is used in two different ways. In one of the two applications, the capacitor is primarily used alone. In the other, the capacitor is used in conjunction with another type of energy source device such as the D C generator and a solar panel. In either case the battery performs an important function as reusable energy sources. In the recent years the improvements in performance of equipment using the above mentioned energy source and such devices the capacitor, is a remarkable storage device. With the improvements in the performance of equipment there has been a growing demand for reusable and renewable energy resources.